Total Drama Mansion
by fataleye
Summary: Chris gets a mansion left by his dead grandmother, spooks and haunts come a knockin when 18 "Heirs" get the chance to win big. Someone gets eliminated for the first time
1. App

The world's most famous reality tv host was walking through a funeral home. Recently he lost his dear grandmother, Alice McLean. Well not that dear, he hardly knew her, but she left him something in her will, and while searching for the room he was called to for the will reading, he whispered into his cellphone to a producer.

"No you idiot, I need to squeeze out an idea for the next season! No, Total Drama Cheese sounds like a terrible idea!" He fussed to the man on the other line. "Hold on, I gotta go to my grandma's will reading. And get to work on those ideas!" He hung up jumped into he small room ahead.

"Hello Chris, have a seat right there." The man gestured.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up man! I have a show to plan!"

"Well, let's get to it then... Your grandmother left this video will. An elderly woman appeared on the screen.

"Hello Christopher, It's me, Grandma Alice, Anyways, I know how you like to get to the point, so I'm just going to say it, i've left you my Mansion, _McLean Manor_. Do what you will with it, it's yours to have."

Chris grinned and pressed his speed dial.

"Hello, Chris here, I've just got an idea."

Chris appeared on Tv with millions of hormone crazed teenagers watched in anticipation

"Hey there viewers!" He smiled with charm. "We've got another season of drama filled action with appilcations open now. This year, 18 contestants will fight brutally through challenges and drama to win $100,000 (One hudred thousand dollars)!

This year, we're going to let these 18 teenagers stay in the old McLean manor sitting alone somewhere in the thick forests of Canada! Go online and sign up NOW!" The commercial ended.

**

* * *

**

Application:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (15-18):**

**Hometown/Country:**

**Physical appearence (Hair, body, eyes,):**

**Sexuality:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite food:**

**Normal attire:**

**Sleep attire:**

**Swimming attire:**

**Formal attire:**

**Fear (And how they got it):**

**Best friend back at home:**

**Paired up (Y/N):**

**If so, who?:**

**Audition tape:**

(All fields are required!)

**

* * *

**

ALSO: About stereotypes, try to only have one stereotype in your character. I hate when characters are like mary sues, such as: " The artistic rebel jock goth who is also an enviromentalistic dancer/singer that knows seven languages and is a genius."

**

* * *

**

Here is my character (who will be competing in this season) and reference guide if you're confused about the app:

**Name: **Morty Minkski

**Gender: **Male

**Age (15-18): **15

**Hometown/Country: **Moscow, Russia

**Physical appearence (Hair, body, eyes,): **Black shaggy hair with pink tips. A thin, boney body, to the point his ribcage sticks out. He has large pale green eyes.

**Sexuality: **bi-sexual

**Stereotype: **The Artist

**Personality: **Very odd, and off beat. He enjoys weird art and the gothic subculture. He can be very friendly at times, but changes his mind about people every other minute. He enjoys the company of others and can be a very good friend in need. Often flirting with strait guys, to get shot down.

**Likes:** Art, Drag queens, indie movies.

**Dislikes: **Exercise, The color white

**Favorite food: **Pirozhki

**Normal attire: **A fishnet shirt, with violet skinny jeans. Black leather oxford shoes. He wears an apron-like smock splattered with paint stains

**Sleep attire:** Black and white pinstripe pajamas and white socks.

**Swimming attire: **A black square leg suit with a white strip down the leg

**Formal attire: **A traditional black waistcoat with no undershirt. a black bowtie, and slacks with the same oxford shoes

**Fear (And how they got it): **Fire, His house burned down with his parents along with it.

**Best friend back at home: **His sheepdog at home.

**Paired up (Y/N): **Maybe

**If so, who?: **Depends who signs up for the show

**Audition tape:** Morty appeared on sceen near a concrete wall.

"Hello Total drama!" He cheerfully waved "I'm Morty Minkski! I've been a fan of your show since the begining!"

He picked up the camera and stepped over to a curtain sitting in fornt of another wall.

"I've made this in your honour!" He pulled the curtain, revealing a large mural of the total drama logo, along with chris' portrait.

"Pick me, Morty!" He waved and the camera went black.


	2. Final list :D

**FINAL CAST LIST:**

**Girls:**

Cody Asteri

Victoria Perry

Shaniqua Jones

Raven Bates

Naomi McCallister

Tricia Windlow

Pamela Fox

Kim Ringer

Lillian Fray

**Boys:**

Dwayne "Nitro" Cooper

Eyrik Banks

Larry Vader

Matt Makran

Morty Minkski

Rajiv Bhaskar

Rastlin Van-Triston

Staff Sargeant Jose Nactu

Vaith Melaka

_**Sorry if you didnt make it in, guys and gals, but stay tuned episode one is soon to arive...**_

_**Also keep watching, I, unlike other authors plan to finish my works!**_


	3. Meet The Heirs

Millions of teenagers watched in anticipation as Chris McLean's famous smile flashed across televisions across the world from North America to Austrailia. He stepped in front a large run down mansion that casted an eerie ambience.

"Hello T.V. viewers! Chris McLean here, and welcome to the newest, hottest season of Total Drama. Total Drama Mansion! This season will be filled with the usual backstab and heart filled moments, but this year, Where going to staying in old McLean manor, left by my late grandmother, Alice McLean. But enough sad backstory, Here comes our first contestant."

A Horse drawn carriage driven by the tall and scary man, Chef Hatchet, approached the house. "Welcome!" Chris greeted the first to arrive. It was a guy, with borwn hair, and wore a _Panic! at the disco _shirt stepped off. The horses left the scene to go pick up the next contestant.

"Hey Chris McLean!" He went to hi-five him only to miss. "Opps sorry,"

"Yeah, sorry." Chris said. "That's Matt, viewers!" Chris gestured.

"Oh, chris, want to her a joke? So two preists walk into a bar-"

"Dude, family show, i'm sure our christian's fanatic fans will have the censors file so many lawsuits, it's not even funny."

"Oh sorry."

"Now, go stand in the driveway and wait for the rest." As soon as he mentioned it, the carriage was pulling up again, only to have a female step out this time.

"Welcome, Lily Fray!" Chris smiled, helping her down from the carriage step. The wind was blowing her blue hair around, revealing a child-like face.

"Oh, Hi!" She grinned, "Oh...MY.,. GOSH! Is this the house? It's so creepy. I think it could use some work, do you plan having it re-done? What brand of paint do you plan to use? Is it finger paint? Oh my god, What if we have a finger-painting contest, that would be so fun! Can we Chris?" Lily was hyped, bouncing and running around the front lawn of the mansion.

"Lillian! CALM!" Chris said. She smiled and nodded, then walked beside Matt in the driveway. "Hi! My name's Lily, what's yours? Does it start with A? B? C? D? E? F? G?"

The camera cut to chris.

"Here is the third contestant! Morty!"

He stepped off, and greeted Chris with a handshake and the usual smile. As he walked to the other two standing in the a few meters away.

"Hi there." He had a russian accent. "My names Morty." He shook hands with Matt, then Lily.

"Contestant number four!" Chris shouted. "Victoria!" Victoria was lightly tanned and standing at 5'4. She was also happy like the other three. "Hello Chris, Big fan here!" _Click_ she took a picture of chris with a disposable camera. The flash blinded chris for the moment.

"DUDE NOT COOL!" Chris shouted. he snatched the camera and threw over to the road. "We don't allow outside technology on this show." He said as the horse stomped over it.

"Aw! my camera!" Victoria complained.

"Ok! Next contestant. Larry Bishop!"

"Larry _Vader." _He imitated a scratchy raspy voice.

"Whatever dude, over there with the others. Next Contestant, A taller girl with brunette curls. "Welcome, Cody."

"Yeah, whatever, just show me where to go."

"Sheesh, Miss sourpuss!" Chris said. "Next, Jose." A man-like soldier stiffly stepped off the carriage. He was dressed like he just came back from a military mission.

"That's Staff Sargeant Jose Nactu, SIR!" He marched . "I have come here to win, and win only, SIR!"

"Take it easy, man this isnt the military."

"I've come to win and win only, I can only do so by taking this serious SIR!"

"Uh, ok. Moving on. Here comes Kim." This girl had blonde hair, and somewhat muscled.

"Heya Chris!" She had a british accent. She high-fived him, then walked to the group of others talking.

"Welcome Shaniqua!"

"Hey boy!" She said, stepping off the carriage. This girl was had dark skin and almond eyes. "Wassup Total Drama!" She waved at the camera, then blew a kiss, and walked to the driveway with the others. "We gonna be sleepin' here? Do I get my own room?"

"Welcome, Vaith!" Chris ignored her, then once again said upon another arrival.

"Hey chris, Mind if i play my DS while you shoot, kay, thanks." He walked past still playing his videogame.

"Sure, whatever."

"HEY!" Victoria shouted. "I thought no technology was allowed" She whined.

"Shush, besides, he's not nerve racking!" Chris said, being a sadist.

"But-" Victoria said.

"NEXT CONTESTANT!" The camera shifted to him again. "Miss, Raven Bates." The girl walked quietly, silently past him. And the next contestant was just as weird. "Eyrik Banks." This boy was silent as well, with a hint of mystery all the girls swoon after.

"Dude, Weirdos." Chris whispered to the camera.

"And nect we have, Naomi!"

"Hey Hey Chris McLean." She was more wild looking than others. She had a dark purple streak flowing down her hair, and a mark around her leg.

"Awsome tattoo." Chris said.

"It's a birthmark, but thanks!"

"Yeah, now go join the others. And here comes Mistah' Dwayne."

"It's Nitro," He said. "Call me Nitro."

"Yeah, whatever. Contestant number, uh, Whatever, here's Tricia Windlow!"

"Hey Chris!" She was cheerful. "Oooh, what a pretty house!" She smiled, then joined the group.

"And next is, Rajiv, all the way from India!"

"Ha, this is my competition, Peice of cake!"

"And Here is the last female contestant! Pamela!" She stepped out of the carriage with a smirk.

"And the last male, Rastlin." Chef Hatchet parked the carriage permanently in front of the house. Rastlin stepped over with the rest of the contestants. "Ok, everyone, follow me!" Chris called.

He led them into the front double doors to a large foyer. It had not electrical lights, but candles all around the room. A great staircase sat in the center of the room.

"Oh my gosh! This place is so creepy!" Lily called out.

"As you can see, this house has been electircity-free for the past five generations when it was built by my great-great grandfather, Norman McLean.

"So that means no plugs for my charger?" Vaith asked.

"Nope!" Chris smiled. Vaith closed his DS to save power.

"Up there is your rooms, but before we assign your rooms, let's split you into your teams."

Everyone stood, some excited, some bored.

"Can I be on _her_ team?" Nitro pointed to Pamela.

"Ew, freak, leave me alone." She said with a hint of snob.

"Ok, When I call your names, please stand over here." Chris pointed to his left. "Lily, Jose-"

"STAFF SARGEANT JOSE NACTU! SIR!" He reported.

"Yeah whatever, Ok, uh, Morty, Kim, Tricia, Eyrik, Rastlin, Victoria, and Vaith!, You nine are The Emerald Gentlemen!" He tossed them a small flag with a green tophat on it. "The rest, Cody, Matt, Larry, Pamela, Dwayne, Rajiv, Naomi, Raven, and Shaniqua, you guys are are The Sapphire Socialites!"

He tossed them a small flag with a blue diamond ring on it. "There are 9 rooms on each side the hallway, Gentlemen on the left, Socialites on the right. Get your stuff unpacked, then come down here and through that door for breakfast, after we eat, we'll begin the first challenge."

"Dude, we got the cute chick on our team!" Larry high-fived Nitro, before Nitro saw he was a dork, then wiped his hand of on his shirt.

All contestants walked up the stairs, with Tricia following at the back.

_Crack! _

One of the steps broke underneath her, swallowing her foot.

"AH! HELP!" She called. Jose and Chef helped her out before it completely took her in.

"Oh yeah, This house is really old, so it's likely to break easily, be careful!"

The contestants split up into their teams and walked down the seperatre hallways, each entering their own room.

"Looks like this show is off to a major hit already. Who will win the first challenge? Who will die trying to climb the steps? Will Tricia make it to her room without falling through the floor? All this and more next time, on, total, Drama, MANSION!

The camera cut to black.


	4. Meet The Heirs part two

The dining room was just as dusty as the entire house. Cobwebs hung from the corners of the wall, their were only two large candles hanging above two long fancy tables. Each one with 9 seats to seat every contestant. Everyone was enjoying their breakfast, Except obviously Vaith, struggling with his game system.

"NO! NO! Don't die on me!" Vaith was crying to himself.

"Calm down, dude." Morty said.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Vaith screamed. "My ds is dying, crap, crap, crap!" He quickly slammed it shut to save power.

"Alright kiddies!" Chris announced himself. "Everyone done yet?"

"Uh, no." Nitro said. "We just started, like, fifteen minutes ago."

"What is this stuff? It's gray and hairy, I think it's moving." Cody asked.

"So it must have come from you." Rajiv said.

"Yeah, whatever." Cody rolled her eyes.

"Hush!" Chris interrupted. "Now time for a little information," Chris gestured everyone to follow him. As they all entered the foyer from the dining room, they stopped a the stairs. " Now, If you want to do a 'Confessional', you will go to the Confessional room, which is actually a bathroom."

**~Confessional~**

"First Confessional of the season baby!" Shaniqua said.

**~Confessiona End~**

"Also, I will be giving information, or announcements over those." Chris pointed to small square speakers hanging in the corners of the room. "Now onto your first challenge of the season! Today's going to be easy, so don't worry."

"Is it a treasure hunt?" Naomi asked

"No, close though, it is actually a scavenger hunt!" The entire group of contestants looked confused. Each one wondering how easy this will be, Rajiv was smiling devilishly, Pamela was looking smug, and Raven was merely, observing from the back.

"So, what's the catch?" Matt looked chilled with his arms folded.

"Well, to make it interesting, I decided to have Chef Hatchet here to hide them in the most dangerous of places, meaning you're likely to get horribly hurt!"

"Uh, isn't that illegal?" Naomi asked.

"Nope!" Chris smiled, and pulled out a set of papers from his pocket. "Here is a legal waver each of you have signed, stating _quote: 'I give permission that the Total Drama producers and host are not irresponsible for any injury received during any time on the property of Total_

_Drama Mansion.'_"

"So that means-" Naomi Once again interrupted Chris.

"Yes! You will get hurt, it will be funny, ratings will skyrocket. Any other questions."

"What if-" Naomi started.

"Good, no questions, now separate into teams, and take your list of items on this scavenger hunt. Also, as a hint, maybe you guys should assign teams to find the items quicker." Chris handed two rolled up pieces of paper. "OK, so you have until I'm done with my daily bubble bath in my private washroom, GO!" Chris got to the door at the other end of the foyer. "Oh and if you find a document labeled '_Norman McLean's Last Will and Testament'_ Your team automatically wins." Chris immediately left the room.

"Ok! We're looking for: A bundle of solid gold utensils, a green suit, an old Polaroid camera-" Pamela read to her teammates

"A Camera?" Victoria said.

"Yes, also, a silver cup, A diamond ring, and a small statue of Chris McLean."

"Narcissist much?" Cody flatly stated.

"OK, I think the best we should do is to completely split up, that way we can acheive maximum item coverage!" Larry said. All of the Socialites agreed.

The Gentlemen were struggling more than the other team.

"As, the de facto leader, I think I should be in charge here!" Jose claimed. "After all, who else has had leadership experience?"

"Uh, dude, the other team is already scattered." Morty pointed out.

"I say we just do the same as the others." Kim said.

"I agree." Morty followed.

"Fine, move out! Go! Go! Go!" Jose charged the group.

sixteen contestants were running crazily throughout the house. The leftover two looked calmly throughout the foyer.

Raven, and Eyrik.

Eyrik was leaning over the hole in the stairs from earlier.

The camera switched over to Vaith, Tricia and Victoria walking down a dark and eerie hallway.

"This doesn't look so safe," Victoria noticed

"Yeah, and the ceiling is leaking!" Tricia pointed out. "Hey, white haired guy, what are you doing?" Vaith was crawling along the wall.

"I'm looking for a plug." He held his ds close to him. "There has to be some kind of electrical outlet in here."

"But Chris said-" Victoria tried to explain

"Shut it!" Vaith shouted. The two girls jumped.

"Can we use your game to light the area?" Victoria asked.

"NO!" He shouted. "I have to save power for it!"

**~Confessional~**

"Vaith is really mean." Victoria Frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't interrupt him and his game anymore."

**~Confessional End~**

Next the camera zoomed in on Larry and Nitro following Pamela.

"How lucky are we to have the hottie on our team. She's almost prettier than Princess Amidala, Even Carl agrees."

"Who's Carl?" Nitro asked.

"Only my best friend in the entire world!" Larry said. "He's standing right here." Nitro looked away.

"Pfft, nerd." He said.

"Hey, you two idiots, shut up and look here!" Pamela was trying to reach for the Ceiling.

"What?" Nitro asked.

"Up there!" She pointed. There was a small cord hanging above them. "You, geek boy," She pointed to Larry. "Reach for it, your the tallest." He pulled on the small rope where a door flipped open and a ladder swung into him, knocking him down.

"Ow!" He complained

"Shut up dork." Nitro said as he and Pamela were already climbing the ladder.

"Whoa! This must be the attic." Pamela said.

"Hey, whats that?" Larry pointed as the camera faded.

Naomi, Rajiv, Matt, Shaniqua, and Cody from the Socialites were grouped in the east wing of the mansion, quiet, but luckily, they found two items from the list so far, stashed in the kitchen pantry, the bundle of golden utensils, a fork, a knife, and a spoon. Also the ring, hidden in a drawr of the kitchen.

"Chris is so cheap, this is just silver painted gold!" Rajiv chipped off the gold paint."

"Be careful with that, dude, dont break it!" Matt kept warning Rajiv. Rajiv kept his facial expression flat.

"Oh, and this ring, looks too good on me!" Shaniqua said. Cody rolled her eyes.

Back in the foyer, just the silent Eyrik and quiet Raven were searching, but not interacting with each other. Raven looked in between the banisters, and all other obvious spots. As she crawled up each step to look in between them, she sliped over the hole, letting out a shriek. Her leg was caught by something.

Eyrik was pulling her up with his hand around her ankle.

"T-thanks." She turned her head. He only shook his head. They continued to search behind the shelves, under cushions of sitting chairs, and even on the chandelier. Raven stared at chain holding it up. "Hey, I see something!" she called to the opposite team member. "It's the tiny Chris statue, up there." She pointed. "I can't reach it!"

He avoided the hole in the stairs until he stood their next to her. Eyrikstood on the rail of the stairs, and leaned further and further until his foot slipped, He swung with the chandelier until he slipped from the handle, crashing through the stairs. The large slam knocked the small figurine from the hanging chandelier, falling into Raven's hands.

"Are you OK?" She leaned over the massive hole. One of his hands reached out, grabbing the ledge. As he climbed out of the hole in the stairs, he held up something made of paper. A document wrapped with a red ribbon around it. He untied the ribbon and read what was labeled: _Norman McLean's Last Will and Testament._

Raven gasped.

"Time's up!" Chris' Voice boomed throughout the house. "Come to the foyer, like, now."

Eyrik looked at the will in his hand, then at raven and the Chris figurine.

"Here." He said, switching the two items.

As everyone walked into the foyer. Chris came in dressed in a towel and shower cap.

"OK! Em-er-ald Gents, What do you have?"

"Um, Vaith and I kinda, sorta, don't have anything." Tricia said cutely.

"Aw, doesn't that suck? I guess I'll give you guys a bonus point for trying." Chris joked.

"Really?" Tricia said.

"No," Chris laughed.

"We have the Polaroid!" Victoria held it above her head. "By myself, might I add." Vaith and Tricia nodded sadly.

"And the cup!" Lily said. "Jose, Morty and I found it stashed behind a bookcase, and we also found a lot of bunnies."

"Dust bunnies." Jose said.

"Yeah, they weren't as cute as I imagined they wouldn't be, also they didn't look like regular bunnies, because I went to the zoo once and there was two of them, then four, then six, then-"

"OK! I'm about to kick you off if you don't shut it." Chris glared. "Eyrik? Anything?"

Eyrik handed the statue over to Chris.

"Ok, so that's three points for the Gentlemen. Socialites?"

"We have the suit," Pamela handed over. "Found it in an attic."

"And we have the ring, also the so-called _'gold untensils'._"

"These don't look very gold to me." Chris inspected.

"Yeah, because Indian-dude, here done went and picked the paint off." Shaniqua narrowed her eyes at him.

"OK, so two points for the Socialites, I guess that means we have a winning team."

The entire team cheered.

"No, wait!" Raven said. "Is this the will you were looking for?" She handed the document over to Chris.

Chris' eyes shifted to the paper, after mumbling, he rolled the paper up and shook his head.

"This is the real deal, folks, We have a winner!" Chris announced. The entire team of socialites grouped around Raven and lifted her up. Everyone was cheering and congratualating her. "Looks like you Socialites get to stay one more night, but unfortunately, for the Gents one of you gotta go."

At dinner the Gentlemen were trying to decide who would be the first to go.

"I say creeper dude down there." Morty whispered to Victoria. He pointed his spoon at Eyrik. "He doesn't look too nice."

"Well I say video game guy." Kim pointed out.

"What?" Vaith said. "It's not like you found anything either."

"I'm not saying I did, but you're obsessed with video games, not very helpful when we need to finish an actual physical challenge.

"It's obvious." Jose said. "We, in order to succeed, must cut the weak from our group, and the weakest links. So I think the most logical choices are Kim, Vaith, Tricia, or Rastlin."

"Why me?" Rastlin said with fear in his eyes. "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly." Jose said. "None of you four did anything to help us achieve victory, therefore, you are the weakest and need to be cut from the game."

The rest of the team frowned.

"I think Jose is right." Lily said. "I mean if you guys can't prove yourself-" She was interrupted by Vaith.

_Bleep._The ds screen went black and Vaith screamed with fear.

"NO!" He tossed the ds into Lily's soup, splashing her. She screeched, and he jumped across the table to quickly dry off the handheld, which caused every ones bowls of soup to fly into each others faces.

"Oh. heh. Sorry." He gulped.

Chris had led them after dinner into the foyer, where three people sat on every other step.

"Ok, this year, each one of you will receive a wine glass of apple cider, instead of wine, since you're all underage. If you do not receive a glass of cider, you will be eliminated and will be sent to ride away on the Carriage of Shame, to never return, understand? Good! When I call your name, please come up here and grab your wine glass. OK, Let's begin."

The mood shifted to quiet, slow, and tense. Everyone was breathing heavily. Anyone could be eliminated at the first ceremony.

"Jose," Chris called. Jose stood, unsurprised and cocky, he was the first contestant to receive a glass in the entire season.

"Eyrik, Lily," Chris called the next two. "three down, Victoria, Morty." There were four left, "Well, here you four are, not a single one of you had contributed to your team, resulting in your loss."

"Um, didn't we lose because that goth girl found that will?" Kim spoke aloud.

"Hush!" Chris said. "By the way, Kim, you're safe, along with Tricia." The two girl's smiled and high-fived. "Well, here we have two left, the two with the most votes, and the only one last wine glass. Any final words before one of you is sent down the creek?"

Vaith stood up.

"I''m really sorry about the soup at dinner, and I wish you guys could forgive me."

Rastlin was freaking out.

"They're out to get me, I know it, you're all in on it." Rastlin whispered.

"OK. I guess we all know who's going home, or not, let's see." Chef came out with a small envelope. "And the last one safe is..."

Everyone held their breath.

...

...

...

"The last one safe is..." Chris repeated. "Rastlin!" Rastlin stopped freaking out and quickly grabbed his glass.

"What?" Vaith stood up.

"Sorry, dude, but that's what the vote says, it's time to pack your stuff and get out!"

Chef Hatchet carried his bags into the foyer and out the front door. Vaith followed him out. The two rode off in the carriage into the dark night.

"You're all safe, get going to bed." Chris said to the contestants. "And for you viewers, Who will win next time? On, total Drama MANSION!"

The camera cut to black.

* * *

_**(Author's note:) If your character is eliminated, don't go deleting this story from your alerts, because I plan to bring some characters back after elimination. I wont say who, but i promise, i will. And I also plan to create a reunion special after the series. :D**_


	5. Grave Mistakes

OMG ITS HAD BEEN FOREVER! SO SORRY GUYS. I've just been busy for a while but now ill get back to this awesome story, kthnx! and i promise this season will be finished no matter what! I think ill put another episode up every Saturday until its end. Enjoy episode 2:

* * *

Today it would take an idiot to realize how hot it was, so naturally, everyone except Tricia was aware. Everyone was awake, but were relaxing rather than actually getting up and ready for any challenge today.

Pamela was relaxing by brushing her long blond hair in her pajamas. She wore a pink mini shirt and a pink shorts. Across the hall, there was a loud sound distracting her.

**~Confessional~**

"So, this morning started as bad as we all figured. So Shaniqua was using all the water in the shower." Naomi said

"-and then she started singing really loudly!" Tricia appeared on the confessional camera.

**~Confessional End~**

"_All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh_!" Shaniqua was singing in the shower. In front of the door was most of the Socialite and Emerald girls, and Rajiv. Pamela cut in front of Naomi, who was first in line.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." Pamela began knocking on the door. "HEY! Ghetto-niqua! Get out here! about eight other people have to shower!"

"What?" Shaniqua stepped out with a towel on and her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey thanks, Pamela." Naomi said. Naomi was about to step into the bathroom before getting cut off by Pamela. "Hey, I was here first!"

"Whatever! I was already in there!" Shaniqua said.

Pamela slammed the door.

"SUCKERS!" She shouted from the other side. She twisted the shower knob. "Hey! There's no water!" She stepped outside. "What did you do?" She pointed at Shaniqua.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" she spat.

"Then why isn't there any water?"

The two girls fought for a moment. Eventually Naomi joined in on shaniqua's side, explaining to Pamela it was still wrong what she did..

"QUIET!" Chris' voice boomed over the speaker. The boys poked their heads out of the doors of their rooms.

Morty yawned as he walked down the hall. Followed by Jose and Matt.

"What's all the yelling about?" Matt asked, adjusting his baggy sleeping shirt and pushing back ]his brown hair.

"I think all the girls are getting into a hissy fit." Said Morty, whose hair was wilder than it was during the day.

Before anyone could reply to him, Chris' voice came over the speaker again.

"Hey there contestants, no breakfast, just come to the backyard for todays challenge." Chris said.

As most of the people traveled to through the house heading to the first floor, except Raven, who looked back at Eyrik's door, still shut. She looked back at the group leaving, then back at the door. She ran to the door and banged on it.

"Knock knock!" She said. No answer. "OPEN UP!" She called. Still nothing. "HEY! Eyrik-guy, it's time for a challenge! Come on, " open up!" She kicked the door.

A slow _creak_ followed. "Hello?" She pushed the rest of the door open.

Eyrik was standing in front of her, with a glare across his face.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Uh, it's time for-"

"Yeah, I heard." He stepped out past her, and continued to walk further away.

"Wait!" He only looked back, lifting an eyebrow. "Tell me something. Why did you switch me items yesterday?" He only shrugged.

"I dunno." He kept walking. Raven tried to catch up with him.

"Tell me why you switched items with me!" Raven pounded on his back. "I can win anything by myself, you understand that?" She kept bumping him. He rolled his eyes and just walked away,

The two reached the back door behind the foyer. Outside was set as a huge open field with thick trees setting the boundaries. There had been thick clouds blocking out the sky, giving it a gray tint to the world. The field itself, was not just a field, but a dark scary place. Tombstones had been sloppily placed in random spots. "The McLean family graveyard!" Chris seemed to be finishing his introduction as the two entered the place.

"Nice to see you to show up." Chris welcomed sarcastically.

"And where were you two?" Pamela folded her arms, with a mean glare at Raven.

"Making out in the bathroom?" Chris joked.

"NO!" Raven blushed. "I was trying to-"

"Hush, time for todays challenge!" Chris shouted with his megaphone. "Today we're- and by "we're", i mean _you seventeen kiddies_ are going to play-"

"Hide and seek?" Naomi asked.

"No, it's-" Chris tried to say.

"Paintball fight?"

"No! It's-"

"Is it-"

"HEY DUDETTE, KEEP QUIET OR YOU'RE GETTING ELIMINATED INSTANTLY!" Chris exploded

Naomi curled her lips.

"So what is it?" Pamela became frustrated.

"Capture the flag: Graveyard Edition!"

The contestants eyes shifted. The place was definitely spooky. filled with limp willow trees and ravens circling the air above them.

"Hey Raven, is that your sister?" Rajiv teased.

She only pushed him back from her with out a word.

"Your clue is: _John-90_" Chris explained.

"What the heck does that mean?" Pam asked.

"Figuring it out is apart of the challenge!" Chris said, "Also beware, some fog should be hitting this area anytime soon, so get a good look of the area quickly. Once you find the flag, bring it here and show it to me. The I'll press a large button, which will make a loud beeping noise, telling you guys to come back to the house. Got it? Go!"

Only a few minutes passed, but the fog grew thicker. The far end of the field was out of sight, and the teams were confused.

"A name and a number..." Larry read it over and over again. "This might be harder than it was for luke to take down the death star!"

"He does know that movie's not real right?" Matt whispered to Nitro.

"What a dork." Nitro commented.

**~Confessional~**

"I'm totally related to the Darth Vader!" Larry breathed heavily. "But no one every believes me."

**~Confessional End~**

"What if it means a bible verse?" Kim said. "Like the book of John, sentence: 90. Or something like that."

"Good thinking lobsterback!" Jose pointed all around him. "Everyone look for a bible."

"Lobsterback? Are you insulting me?" Kim said.

"No," Jose defended himself. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just redcoats aren't as great as-"

"As Americans?" Kim crossed her arms "Aren't you Mexican anyways? Tanned skin, _Jose_."

"Guys! Seriosuly, we need to like, get the move on." Lillian said grabbing both their hands and pulling them away."

**~Confessional~**

"That Lilly girl, she is something right there." Kim blushed.

"Miss Fray is a very sweet girl!" Jose said. "But that Kim is a sort of hot-head."

**~Confessional End~**

Eyrik looked at his team. An angered brit, an over patriotic jerk, and a child in a teenage girls body. He looked to the left and right, then seperated from his teammates to go sit under a tree, observing the game.

as the sapphires searched for "josh" Raven spotted the guy sitting under a dead willow.

"Now tell me," She dashed to him. "Why did you switch those items? You're on a different team! It doesn't make any sense."

The camera cut to a montage of Sapphires and Gents looking for the clues meaning. Pamela had seen the two sitting, but couldn't actually see in the fog.

As the fog blurred their vision even more, teams begin splitting up into smaller groups. The only one found on the cameras were had included Tricia, Morty, and Victoria.

"It's so creepy!" Tricia cried.

"I know, right?" Morty replied.

"Come on guys! we can get this. So do either of you have any idea of what the clue could mean?" Both Morty and Tricia shook their heads in unison.

"Hmm..." Victoria thought. "It's so dark and foggy, can't see a darn thing! Oh wait I know!" Victoria reached in her pockets and pulled out a small machine.

Tricia, who was cowering herself behind Morty asked:

"Victoria, is that-"

"The Camera?" Morty crossed his arms. "Don't you think Chris will get mad if he figured out you took it?"

"Not if anyone doesn't tell him, he won't!" Victoria pointed at him. "Now look, if it take a picture, and with the flash, it might not be able to clear out the fog, but it might brighten up where we're looking at." Victoria flashed Chris' Polaroid.

"TELL ME!" Someone began screaming.

"What was that?" Tricia shrieked.

"Hmm..." Victoria removed the photo from a small slot. "Now let's just wait for it to develop."

Victoria waved the photo around, creating an image that rose to the surface of the photo.

"Hey it's that Raven girl and Eyrik!" Tricia said.

"Maybe it'd be best we go over there!" Morty pushed the two girls forward.

There was Raven, strangling Eyrik.

"Guys?" Morty asked.

"Oh!" Raven jumped off of Eyrik. As she backed up from the group, the back of her knee came in contact with short, square gravestone. "Ow!" She flipped backwards into a large open hole.

"Maybe we should help her." Morty asked to the rest.

"Wait, wait!" Raven shouted from below. "There's something down here! It's a flag!"

Eryik stood over the grave, then looked at the stone.

The stone was marked as the gravestone of _Johnathon McLean; 19__**40**__-19__**90**_

"Aha!" Morty said. He climbed into the dark hole. "Yep, It's a flag alright." Both Morty and Raven climbed their way out of the grave. "Ha! Ive got the flag!" Morty waved it into Raven's face.

"Eh, keep it." Raven said.

Morty looked confused. "You don't want it back?"

"Nah, it'll be payback for what Eyrik did."

"What did he do?"

"He gave me the document yesterday for the first challenge." She gave a malevolent smile.

The three Gents looked at their fourth teammate.

"Why would you do that?" Tricia asked. She made large puppy eyes. He only shrugged at her.

"Well it doesn't matter now because WE have the challenge today! Haha!" The gents cheered for Morty, with the flag in his hand.

"Not so fast!" Pamela had emerged from behind a tree. "Yoink!" She stole the flag and ran into the deep fog.

"Gah! No!" Morty reached after her. 'GIVE IT BACK!"

The two were chased by Tricia and Victoria, then Raven, and Eryik. But it was to late for the Gents to redeem their win. Pamela had already made it to the back of the house, where Chris and Chef had been waiting impatiently.

"Well it seems the Socialites win again!" Chris slammed on a large button, letting out the loud beep. And as the teammates returned, the Gents were saddened once more, and Sapphire's applauding. Pamela was the day's hero.

In the foyer, the Emerald Gentlemen were all sitting on the steps, worried about who would be eliminated. Chris began;

"Ok, you all know the rules; Wine glass, You're safe, No glass, You get the boot. And the first to receive a glass: Lillian.

Lillian smiled and jumped off her step to receive her glass of cider.

"Victoria, Tricia, also safe."

They hugged each other happily.

**~Confessional~**

"Like, me and Victoria have become reall close today, I think we might be really good friends." Tricia smiled

**~Confessional End~**

"Rastlin... You're also safe... Also you voted for '_pickled eggs', _so we did not count your vote into the game."

He seemed just as happy as the girls.

"Jose, Kim," Chris slowly announced. "Morty and Eyrik. You four are the only ones who have _at least _received one vote."

Eyrik was the only one indifferent to the situation. The other three however feared the elimination.

"Kim, Jose, You voted for each other, and with only one vote each, you're safe."

The two only sneered at each other and grabbed their juices..

"Eyrik, from what we saw on the cameras, you gave the win yesterday to the other team on purpose, However, Morty had lost the win by accident today. Tough choice, right?"

The two did not look at each other, and not at their teammates. Which would be removed from the game, and which would stay?

"The last glass goes to...

...

...

...

Eyrik."

"N-no!" Morty stood up. "It's not fair, it wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all no, now get out of the house!" Chris pushed him out of the front door.

"And For the rest of you... How about trying to win next time, huh?" Chris insulted them.

They all looked down in shame.

**~Confessional~**

"I had to vote for Morty," Victoria said. "I do regret it," She forwned and lowered her head. But he might've told chris I took the polaroid, and I-I just love to take pictures. I convinced Tricia to do it as well, and Eyrik didn't care either, so he did as well. Oh, i'm so embarrassed now. Please don't think i'm mean!"

**~Confessional End~**

"Keep on watchin folks, two Gents down, who will lose next time on...

total Drama MANSION!"


End file.
